The present invention relates to a device for feeding reels to a user machine.
In general, in equipment that comprises machines, such as for example wrapping machines, which use material in tape form, this material is fed to the user machines in the form of reels which are loaded on said machines either manually or by means of a robot or by means of an automatic magazine which is loaded manually or by means of a robot.
In general, use of a robot or of an operator to load a user machine or an automatic magazine is required because when the reels are moved close to the machine or to the associated automatic store they do not occupy a specific position but must be located before being transferred.